Those Eyes
by Aratte
Summary: Levi ingin melihat mata Eren. RivaEre. Lemon. Drabble Oneshot.


**Disc: SnK/AoT belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is a not-for-profit fanfiction.**

**AN: Fanfiksi EYES dari sudut pandang Levi. Disarankan membaca fanfiksi EYES terlebih dahulu.**

* * *

Levi ingin menatap mata Eren.

Tidak perlu alasan.

Jangan menuntut penjelasan. Levi tidak punya pembendaharaan kata yang elok untuk jawaban.

Perlukah alasan dalam melakukan sesuatu yang tidak buruk baginya?

Malam-malam sebelumnya, Eren memberontak lemah saat Levi merengkuhnya.

Levi merengkuh bocah itu untuk menenangkan dari mimpi buruk.

Rengkuhan menjadi belaian halus, tepukan, kelamaan menjelajah bagian-bagian memar di balik kaus, mempertanyakan, melucuti pakaian.

Mata Eren menampakkan gradasi kehijauan zamrud berlapis bening air mata, bekerlip basah saat ia menatap Levi takut-takut. Bibirnya yang merah, bengkak karena digigit kuat-kuat, bergetar saat terengah, saat memulai bercerita, saat memohon.

Eren berbaring dengan Levi di atasnya. Lembaran pakaian digeletakkan seenaknya.

Eren tidak perlu berbicara. Matanya merefleksikan segala isi pikiran yang bahkan tidak pernah disadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

Hanya Levi yang bisa melihat.

Kamar Eren pengap, berbau fungus, kasur usang berlapis debu, temaram dengan penerangan minim. Eren terkejut tiap kali Levi membuka pintu kamar. 'I-Inspeksi lagi?' Bocah itu tergagap, kemudian menjerit 'Heicho! Itu bukan kain lap!' sementara Levi sibuk menggulung kaus cokelat muda Eren dan menggosokkannya ke permukaan meja. Levi membalas, 'Ini yang Kau sebut baju? Sobek di sana-sini. Lebih baik menjadi kain lap daripada melekat di tubuh bocah sepertimu.' Berlanjut dengan inspeksi kebersihan tahap dua untuk si pemilik kamar harus dilaksanakan.

Eren mundur sampai punggungnya membentur dinding tempat tidur.

Levi memerangkap, menatap wajah Eren yang agak bersemu. Manik kehijauan bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang bergerak-gerak. Levi mendaratkan ciuman demi ciuman di wajah Eren, mengecup alis tebal yang selalu bertaut.

Eren mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian dari dasar tenggorokannya.

Ciuman Levi berlanjut hingga ke tulang selangka. Menghisap tonjolan di leher sempurna sampai Eren merintih lebih kuat. Denyut nadi bocah itu mengencang.

"Heicho," desahnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah.

Sedikit sentuhan darinya sudah membuat Eren bernapas berat. Rona pipi yang pekat. Mata yang setengah membuka. Dada yang naik turun. Puting yang menegang dan menonjol di balik kaus, seolah memohon perhatian tertentu. Jemari Levi menggodanya, merasakan tonjolan mungil makin mengeras, dicubit kuat-kuat, dihisap dari luar pakaian. Eren menghentak-hentak ke arahnya.

"Hh—kh—H-Heicho."

Perlukah Levi menyampaikan kepada Hanji betapa sensitif tubuh Eren Jaeger?

Gemas ingin menelan kulit telanjang di bawah lidahnya, Levi menarik kerah baju Eren untuk mengoyak. Bocah itu mengangkat kausnya pelan-pelan, tak sadar tindakannya sangat menggoda di mata Levi. Wangi sitrus menguar dari kulit cokelat halus, bercampur aroma sabun susu yang semakin hari tercium lebih pekat, seolah-olah bocah nakal itu sengaja membalurkannya secara berlebihan ketika mandi untuk menggoda Levi. Rasa asin, pedas, manis membaur di atas permukaan lidah. Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, dan Levi bisa melihat lekuk lehernya yang sempurna berlapis titik-titik peluh.

Levi tidak bosan menandai Eren, dan akan mengulangi lagi tiap kali kulit beregenerasi menghilangkan jejak luka. Sedikit sentuhan Eren menggeliat lemah dan terangsang. Sedikit dorongan ujung jari ke dalam liang mungil –bahkan di luar celana, Eren sudah mencapai puncak. Perubahan warna matanya sangat atraktif. Tidak sedetik pun ia melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Eren.

Saat Levi melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, mata hijau yang menjadi sumber afeksinya membulat lebar. Wajah takut bercampur gairah yang khas dari bocah itu menggiring kedua tangan Levi untuk memeluknya, meraba, menggeledah, menggali ke dalam bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana. Sesuatu dari tubuh Eren begitu adiktif. Menyentuh Eren untuk yang ke sekian kali terasa seperti menyentuh untuk pertama kali.

Eren memiliki sifat tak terduga. Bayangkan ketika Levi sedang menahan diri untuk menghujamkan ereksinya saat itu juga, Eren tiba-tiba menelungkup, menarik lebar pipi bokongnya, memamerkan kerutan mungil kemerahan yang berkedut di bawah sapuan jari. Levi ingin menelannya detik itu juga.

Mata Eren membulat melihat di antara kakinya, menonton dua buah jari yang meluncur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "H-Heicho—hah hahh jangan terlalu dalam." Eren memohon dengan kedua belah bibirnya yang bengkak kemerahan seperti daging stroberi tersaji secara cuma-cuma. Levi menyiksa dengan ciuman.

Saat Levi memasukkan kejantanannya, napasnya tercekat. Liang hangat sempit dan basah menekan miliknya dari segala penjuru. Persetan dengan sains. Sensasi himpitan yang menghisap dan menelan anggota tubuhnya saat itu hampir membuatnya gila.

Eren masih sibuk menutupi wajah, tidak membiarkan Levi menyelam ke dalam bola matanya yang bersinar redup, menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dari sela jari bocah itu ia hanya dapat melihat air mata yang tumpah, bibir yang merekah mengeluarkan erangan-erangan sensual dan liur yang menetes. Eren selalu terisak setiap kali mereka melakukan hubungan tubuh. Saat Levi menanyainya, bocah itu menjawab ia baik-baik saja.

Tidak puas, Levi mendesak Eren ke sudut ranjang. Eren berteriak. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut menahan sakit dan nikmat.

"Eren, tatap aku."

Keras kepala Eren memalingkan wajah.

Mata Levi menggelap. Bergerak brutal. Jeritan Eren menguat. Terdengar nikmat ketimbang sakit. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak menyesuaikan ritme Levi. Eren memeluk Levi erat, membuka kaki menyambut penetrasi lebih dalam. Sentakannya makin cepat. Sampai akhirnya Eren menyerah, tidak bergerak, membiarkan Levi menguasainya. Ketika matanya yang nanar bertemu dengan Levi, bocah itu menjeritkan klimaks ke sekian. Menjerit lagi saat Levi menyemburkan cairan klimaksnya, secara rakus menelan cairan Levi tak bersisa.

Eren masih belum berani menatap Levi bahkan setelah selesai melakukan hubungan tubuh.

Frustrasi merajai Levi.

Dalam bak mandi, Eren menggulung tubuhnya seperti trenggiling, menutupi wajahnya yang merah pekat. "Mmn. Heicho," rintihnya lirih saat Levi menggoda bagian-bagian tubuhnya dengan tangan, semprotan air dan handuk. Masih tidak mau menatap.

Levi membawa wajah itu kepadanya.

Paras Eren memanas, enggan pada awalnya, takut-takut ia melihat Levi tepat di mata.

Levi menahan napas.

Bola mata Eren tidak pernah berubah. Levi tidak pernah lupa ketika ia melihat dunia luar pertama kalinya. Langit biru dan siluet burung-burung. Wangi bumi yang bersih dari aroma busuk dunia bawah. Tidak buruk. _Tidak buruk_. Di balik sel dingin penjara, sepasang mata yang jujur dan penuh hasrat, membiaskan warna pelangi yang sama.

Semakin dekat. Levi menyatukan bibirnya dengan Eren. Lembut mengecap esensi manis untuk dirinya sendiri. Menatap sepuasnya ke dalam bola mata yang menyimpan separuh sayapnya. Simbol harapan dan kebebasannya.

"Jangan pernah mengalihkan matamu dariku."

-End-


End file.
